Vegeta’s broken
by Flame779
Summary: Vegetas depressed goku has to get him to see the light in the dark or its over for the saiyen prince?
1. broken

Vegeta growled as he walked into his room his heart ached his wrists itched the constant anger at himself reminding himself in his head he started to brutally laugh as his head called him names

'Murderer'

'Useless'

'Weak'

Tears stung his eyes as he grabbed a knife and smirked a bone chilling smirk he gave his enemies when he was about to kill them when he turned the knife around and dragged the knife across his arm cutting the main vein in half all the way down to his wrist slowly savouring every moment he had of his pain

He felt his world spin he leaned against his bed his smirk didn't leave his face as his arm kept bleeding "PAPA" Shouted trunks coming in vegeta cursed to himself "PAPA!" The boy cried as he "MAMA PAPA HURT HIMSELF!" Shouted trunks "he always does that!" Shouted bulma back "NO HE HURT HIMSELF HES DYING!" Shouted trunks vegeta heard a plate smash and pounding of feet

"Vegeta!" She Shouted sliding down to his side hugging him she saw the knife in his hand and his eyes close as she let out a scream of frustration anger and sorrow knowing she couldn't pick up her husband she was useless

King Kai felt Vegetas ki weakening by every second worry etched his features when he finally came to his conclusion "GOKU YOU HAVE TO GO TO EARTH!" Shouted king Kai "Aww why king Kai?" Asked goku smiling and laughing "YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT TO DIE HES GONNA KILL HIMSELF!" Shouted king kia

"Who?! Krillin yamcha!?" Shouted goku worried "vegeta" said king Kai goku hurried and used instant transmission barely able to track down trunks ki his friends ki got to weak to track '_why vegeta why would you try to commit suicide' _his mind supplied himself he used the term try because he was gonna get their and saved vegeta whatever or how long it took he will get vegeta better he will keep the warrior from dying by his own hand

"Goku please! Help him!" Shouted bulma seeing her best friend appear gokus eyes widened at his comrad his body was pale and fresh blood still oozed from the wound goku took vegeta in his arms holding him bridal style when bulma and trunks touched him sending him to a hospital the crowd of people gasped and the hospital doctors eyes widened

"PLEASE HELP HIM HES DYING HES TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE!" Shouted goku it was none of their business to know but maybe if they did they could help him faster the doctors immediately got to work. The z gang arrived bulma was crying and trunks was to they were crying into each other's shoulders "Will he be ok?" Asked krillin to goku "the doctors don't know" Said goku yamcha was hugging bulma and trunks '_maybe if Vegeta dies bulma would marry me and trunks will be my son'_ yamcha thought before gasping in his head at his own evilness _'no! Shut up! No one deserves to die no matter how bad they harmed you! No one! That is not me!'_ His conscience fought back

While yamcha had a mental battle with himself goten was trying to help his friend trunks "trunks your father wouldn't want you to cry he'd call you weak!" Said goten trunks looked at him "well I don't care! I'm crying my papa is dying! And I couldn't help him! He's right then I am weak!" Said trunks as he continued to sob goten hugged him

"Man... didn't think he'd actually do it" Said krillin "What do you mean?" Asked bulma curious "he was in a weak spot you had pushed him away when he was down and needed you the most and his son had just said he hated him he must've thought if that was the case you wouldn't miss him" Said 18

Bulma and trunks looked at each other "he was also going on about frieza and stuff like that" Said krillin "we all send him away" said chi-chi "why?" Asked goku confused "we all thought he didn't need any of us we all thought he didn't care about the mean stuff we say about him but now that we all here it out loud it sounds silly everyone has emotions he just kept his buried I guess it just got to much the constant name calling the constant feeling of uselessness but goku I think you bet him down the most" Said 18 "why do you say that 18?" Asked krillin "think about it how would you feel if you kept getting pushed back if you kept getting chosen for second place if you were second every time and you still tried your hardest how would you feel?" Asked 18 "pretty shit" relied piccolo

The door opened "he destroyed his left arm other then that he will need time to get back on his feet we detected high depression in his head and many voices telling him he's useless he's not mental so he won't be going to a mental facility he just has PTSD he lost a lot of blood so he will be a bit pale for a few days till his body replenishes it" Said the doctor

They nodded and walked inside vegeta squirmed and opened his eyes

"Hi" He said in a hollow and forced voice his throat hurt and his voice was raspy


	2. Awake

Bulma and trunks hugged him crying into his shoulders vegeta winced as trunks hugged his arm the gang stared at him no longer seeing the cold blooded warrior but a hurting soldier "why vegeta?" Asked yamcha vegeta flung his head back a cold laugh as he got up the hospital gown showing the stitches in his arm "I'snt it obvious?" Asked vegeta

They didn't answer and vegeta leaned against the wall the bloodloss getting to him "fine I'll write it out for you? I wanted to die! I wanted to be gone of this planet you know when I say my pride keeps my going I'm not joking my pride is gone I've been depressed my Whole life I guess I'm a good actor" Smirked vegeta

"Why? Vegeta? Why do you feel this way?" Asked goku he was confused vegeta had a family who needed him he had friends vegeta rolled his eyes "because I'm useless that's why it's always kakarot will beat him! Kakarot will win! When have I ever been appreciated heck even my own wife said it! I don't have a use! The only thing that kept me going was killing the bastard who made me this way and heck! I didn't even get to! Kill him it's always kakarot! Do the gods hate me or what!? I'm always second I'm always second place! Fuck I wouldn't blame my wife if she liked you better then me kakarot! You've saved people all your life dedicated it to! While I was a monster taking life! You've always been better then me! At everything! You can show your emotions but my fear still prevents me! You can defeat the monsters who hurt my family but I can't!" Shouted vegeta goku stared in shock "im just useless" Said vegeta

"Your wrong! Without you we would have never bet buu" Said goku vegeta laughed "you would've still bet him face it kakarot no one needs me here! No one! I'm tired of this constant fight kakarot! Let me go!" Shouted vegeta they all stared stunned at him the man was scowling "no... I will not let you through your life away! I will not let you kill your self for this stupid illusion vegeta!" Shouted goku

Vegeta looked at him "what illusion everything I've said... it's true" Said vegeta they all took a step back whi's and beerus came down "why are we in a hospital whi's?" Asked beerus "that's what I'd like to know Lord beerus" Said Whi's "crap" Said bulma "would someone mind explaining me why Vegetas in hospital?" Asked beerus

"He tried to kill himself" murmered goku trying to come to terms with that fact but finding hard to do so. I mean how do you comes to terms with the fact your best friends depressed and tried to kill themselves because of you? He could do it beerus and whi's eyes practically popped out their sockets while vegeta rolled his eyes "it was a failed attempt anyway" Said vegeta leaning back against the wall

"Why vegeta?" Asked whi's still in his professional stance "it's obvious isn't it he was to weak to come to terms with the fact goku was better then him in every way and tried to kill himself" said beerus bluntly bulma slapped him "MY HUSBAND IS NOT WEAK YOU HEARTLESS BASTERD!" Shouted bulma they stared in shock as whi's laughed into his hand

Vegeta smirked and tried to walk out but goku grabbed his arm "im not letting you walk out here to try again vegeta" Said goku vegeta rolled his eyes "you can't baby sit me all the time goku and when you don't I will try again and this time I will succeed" Said vegeta walked Out their eyes all widened

"Bulma beerus whi's is it ok if vegeta and me stays at your planet that way I can keep an eye on vegeta" Said goku yamcha krillin and piccolo gohan turnks came in dragging a scowling Vegeta struggling while vegeta walked along with them "yes" Said whi's "If you can help him goku the Yes" Said bulma

"I'm not leaving till I help him" Said goku "I know I am this him your talking about" Said vegeta bulma handed vegeta a cellphone and handed goku one to "here in case of emergencies" Said bulma frowning "I really hope their are none" Said trunks "me to" Said yamcha "Who says I'm going?" Asked vegeta they looked at him goku frowned and touched whi's shoulder but then as soon as they went Goku touched vegeta and vegeta got transported their to

"YOU IDIOT!" Shouted vegeta to goku goku stared into angry eyes belonging to the short saiyen and realised

This is gonna be a long year


	3. Nightmare

Vegeta has never felt this broken this useless in a long time. He has never felt so much pain so much sadness in his head at one time he has never felt this sore

Whi's looked worriedly at vegeta who kept his stone cold face with his arms crossed "I can feel your emotions vegeta" Said whi's and in truth he could hear Vegetas thoughts to and they were making him sad they were making him wanna give up and he didn't like that he didn't think it was possible for angels to feek this way

Vegeta froze you couldn't tell he stiffened but if you looked into his eyes you could barely read panic "yeah?" He replied goku who had not left vegeta side in a weak instantly started listening as vegeta glared at whi's anger coursing through his veins he attacked punch after punch Vegetas anger quickly became something no one was expecting when he powered up to blue henwas fofhting whi's like whi's was his enemy and to vegeta whi's was his enemy whi's was his emotions he wished to destroy his emotional pain He wished to destroy the constant nagging that he'll never be better then goku The constant reminder he's useless and worthless the constant reminder that he was born a mistake a failure he failed to protect the person closest to him his sister

He felt his eyes begin to burn but he kept fighting kept _pushing_ "whos fire vegeta?" Asked whi's that was when Vegetas resolve broke he started crying slow tears falling down his face turned to a stream then a waterfall as he let out a blood curdling scream attacking whi's with everything he had "don't" he said his rage quickly becoming his movements whi's found vegeta actually getting hits on him which was surprising to say the least

Goku was staring open mouthed at crying vegeta "she's gone she's dead" Said vegeta to himself "_you failed to protect her" _his mind screamed at him "_she believed in you she believed you could protect her! You are useless fires gone and it's all your fault"_ his mind said to him this was one of the causes of his depression

Beerus stared you wouldn't be able to tell but he was shocked "I hate emotions" He Shouted to no one before landing his last hit on whi's and his power finally giving out making him tire out as well goku caught him "what was that dramatic show about whi's?" Asked beerus crossing his arms "I found an emotional trigger inside his head" said whi's "so this is what causes his depression" Asked goku

"Maybe or maybe it was just the start of it" Said whi's vegeta was stuck in a nightmare he was twitching and shaking

**Nightmare **

_Vegeta was in a hallway he walked down the hall doors all closed and locked except one at the end of the hallway he saw fires neck she was 1 again frieza was choking her eight his hands then he ran down the hall but he wasn't going anywhere he wanted to save her then frieza plunged his tail threw fires stomach _

_The hallway crumbled and he found himself falling into a dark pit he saw fire looking at him a hole through her stomach and her neck had claw marks she was pale and had the same armour she had died in her hair was shaggy and unkept her eyes drained of life "you didn't save me" she said pointing a finger at him _

_"Fire!?" He Shouted then voices surrounded him of his family of goku of his father of everyone "your a disappointment to saiyens you do not deserve the title or prince or saiyens!" Said his father vegeta "your weak papa! I am ashamed to call you my dad!" Growled trunks "your weak vegeta you will never be better then goku" Said bulma "I cant believe I let you live I waisted my breath on that" Said goku _

_"N.no" Said vegeta "You failed as a brother you failed as a friend and a father now give up vegeta" Said fire "n.no!" _

**End of nightmare**

He woke up sweating and realised his pillow was drenched in tears goku looking cautiously over his shoulder and vegeta couldn't take it anymore he couldn't take this build up of pain he couldn't take this build up of sorrow he cried and hugged goku crying into his shoulder while goku hugged him back frowning

**I know a bit ooc but wouldn't we all react like that if that dream just happened? No matter how strong you are your gonna cry once in a while **


End file.
